The One in Power
by dsaANON
Summary: One shots that focuses on the power dynamic in the ShizNat relationship. SHIZNAT. Complete no more updates
1. The Wolf and Her Prey

**A/N: **First in this series of plotless inter-related one-shots surrounding the idea of power roles in the ShizNat relationship. Updates WILL vary, as theres no plot and il b updating as ideas comes and goes!

This was originally a plotless Halloween drabble... but it turned out a bit long for a drabble and barely any relation to Halloween... but its still plotless! so 1 out of 3... isn't that bad... Look its a ShizNat fic just b happy wif it!

**

* * *

**

The Wolf and Her Prey

_She was the wolf, and I was the prey._

_As I trudged through my crowded surroundings, weary and cautious, I could feel my predator's eyes on me – watching my every move. I was being stalked, I know it._

_With every step I took, my heart beat with anticipation and fear. As adrenaline pumped into my blood I could sense that the wolf was drawing near. I, the unsuspecting rabbit, is about to be pounced upon. _

_I must flee._

_I perked my head up, to see far and wide, nose twitching whilst I scanned the area. My instinct tells me the wolf was close and she is about to attack._

_I whipped my head to my left, my right and even behind me – she wasn't there. Perhaps this is all my imagination..._

_I breathe a sigh of relief and mentally chided myself for my paranoia._

_It was then she pounced._

"AH!" Two girls tumbled forward a step in a mass of people.

"Woof! Grrr!" The girl in the werewolf costume growled into the other girl's ear before breaking into a joyous fit of giggles.

The werewolf clung to the back of her prey, her arms wrapped around her neck possessively.

"Where does my Natsuki-bunny think she is going? Hm?" Shizuru asked.

The two stood in the midst of costumed people, they themselves, in their respective attire:

Natsuki wore a playboy bunny suit – with the black one-piece like outfit, black fish net stockings, and coupled with white fluffy shoes, gloves, bunny ears and a cute little bunny tail on the lower portion of her back. The blunette whole body blushed red.

While Shizuru, still hanging on to the back of her girlfriend, wore ragged clothes and tan furred gloves that reached to her elbows and furred boots, both equipped with fake claws, and face paint that further disguised the crimson-eyed girl as part of the wolf kin.

"Natsuki should at least greet her friends before she leaves" Shizuru said sadistically in Natsuki's ear eliciting a look of pure horror and dread to appear on her paling features.

'This is going to be a long night' the biker thought before she was dragged unwillingly by the hand towards her friends, her words of protest fell on deaf ears.

* * *

The Halloween party had ended and we returned to my place of residency.

I had finished my shower and headed to our bedroom, but upon opening the door I found it odd that the lights were already off.

I stepped into the dark room choosing to allow my beloved to enjoy her well earned rest and I decided not to disturb her with piercing light.

Closing the door behind me while keeping my eyes fixed onto the shaded mass on the bed, I was completely oblivious to the dark and dangerous figure waiting behind door - hiding in the shadows.

I sneaked silently up toward the bed, hoping to join my love in her deep slumber. It was then she pounced.

With a small shriek closely followed by fits of giggles, I was pushed down onto the cushiony texture of our duvets and, eventually, I was able to turn onto my back so I could face my attacker.

From the little amount of light that flowed through the window, I made out the glistening midnight blue hair that cascaded down toward to me, her emerald eyes sparkling in the dark.

I may have been dressed as the werewolf tonight and Natsuki had been my bunny, but definitely, tonight …

_She was the wolf and I was her prey._

_And I am about to be devoured._

* * *

**A/N:** and now an omake to explain how/why Natsuki is in tht costume!

**Omake:**

At the Halloween Party, in a corner of the event room, Mai and Natsuki sipped at their drinks whilst leaning against the wall.

Mai: Neh, Natsuki… Why ARE you wearing that? *refers to playboy bunny costume*

Natsuki: *blush and sighs* … Shizuru said that… ONE of us was going to wear it tonight, if it's not her then me… and there's no way I'm letting any perverts get an eyeful of her in THIS! *gestures to self* Plus… I don't think I could actually hold off and protect Shizuru from her rabid crazy fans when they do see her…

Mai: … ahhh … *looks over to where Shizuru was*

Shizuru was speaking animatedly to Haruka, Yukino and Reito the atmospheres of cheer and grace whilst facing them, however the aura she had behind her - facing the masses of unknown bystanders, was murderous and dark. Occasionally she sent heart-stopping, bone-chilling stares to anyone that looked over to Mai and Natsuki's direction for any significant amount of time or even dared to walk towards them.

Mai: *mumbles* … yeah, Shizuru-san is probably a better people-handler than you… she sure knows how to mark her territory.

Mai had to rub her eyes when she thought she saw Shizuru's shadows morph into hydras when Takeda took a step toward them… before stopping dead in his tracks.


	2. Power And Control

**A/N:** I feel this fic is a little OoC...

anyways this is supposed to be kind of like a sweet romance fic tht suppose to make u go "aw" so tell me if it does or not

**

* * *

**

Power and Control

_It took me a while to figure out. But thinking back on it, it seems so obvious, I can't believe it took me months to realize it._

Shizuru likes power and control.

Don't get me wrong, I say she likes it but I'm not saying that she abuses it… ok, no, that's not entirely true either… But anyways, more specifically Shizuru likes to KNOW she has power and control, and can exert it whenever she pleases.

The fact she likes to be in power is quite obvious, really, given that she's the student council president. Yes, yes I know what you're thinking: even though she's student council president half the time, as in all the time, she delegates her authority to Haruka while she, herself, just sip tea. But like I said: Shizuru likes power, not so she can use it but so she knows she has it. Even though she lets Haruka do everything, I think the fact that Shizuru knows that she is the one manipulating her to do as she pleases is enough to satisfy her.

And then there's me. I am just another example of the great Fuuka Kaichou proving to herself that she is all powerful. I once asked her why she ever took notice of me, her answer: because I didn't seem to care, at first I took it as that because I wasn't one of her fan girls she didn't find me annoying or something. But now I know it wasn't so.

At the time I was cold and uncaring, I didn't give a damn about school, rules, friends or relationships, let alone who the popular people in my school are. And because of this she saw me as a challenge; someone that wasn't under her spell; someone who wasn't under her control; someone she actually has to work to win over. Little did she know she would fall in love with me in pursuit to recruit me as one of her masses.

After the Hime fiasco and the hardship between us gone and done, the two of us became a couple. When we started going out she began to tease me a lot, and I mean a lot, more than the usual – a lot. I had feared at the time, that the excessive teasing was part of Shizuru's true self and that she finally felt comfortable enough to reveal it to me, and boy was I freaking out, it's not like I would had left her because of it but my heart, face and most importantly my reputation was in serious danger.

But then... I started to notice - that at times the teasing would stop – she would still make little jokes, but they were ones that I could handle, and would just be sweet and loving to me. It took me a month after noticing to figure out what the pattern was: she would stop teasing after we had been intimate, after some cuddling or kissing, or just that I was especially attentive to her.

_It took me months after we started dating to figure it out. _

_Shizuru is insecure about our relationship. _

_She is anxious over the fact that she had no power and control over me, so she teases - making sure she can manipulate me in some way, even if it is just the colour of my face. _

_So… I guess I'll just have to reassure her. Reassure her of the fact that her love for me has more power and control over me than anything else… just as my love does for her._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_** well til nxt time! later!


	3. Voluntary Submission

**A/N: **well this one is one of those 'a-day-in-the-life-of...' fics (aka slice of life), and personally i fink its a bit boring but its suppose to give a sort of peaceful life impression on u guys, so hopefuli it does

**

* * *

**

Voluntary Submission

_She knows, and she's using it to manipulate me. _

_She has found my weakness and she is utilizing it to her own benefit._

* * *

On a warm autumn afternoon, the sun had begun its descent into the horizon, casting its light across the land and into my quaint little apartment in Fuuka. Through the unclosed curtain of the balcony's sliding glass doors, it shone through and I was basked in the reflected light of the setting sun.

At that time I was sitting on our two seater couch completely immersed in the small book I held.

With the clinking of keys and the sounds of the lock it opened, a beautiful voice rang through my tranquil atmosphere.

"Hey, Shizuru. I've come to pick you up." The heavenly blue-haired deity announced as she moved from my apartment threshold to the open lounge in which I reside.

I tore my eyes away from the intriguing book to pay attention to my girlfriend that deserved equal if not more attention.

"Ara? Isn't it a bit early to go to Mai's event? We have at least an hour and a half, Natsuki." I mentioned as she sat down on the other end of the couch, less than half a metre away.

"Ah, yeah I thought we could spend a bit of time together before we go…" My Natsuki said adorably, while sporting an almost miss able blush on her cheeks, her eyes averted momentarily to the book in my hand.

"Natsuki, is so sweet, but would you mind if I finish this chapter first?"

"Sure." She said before leaning forward to the coffee table and picking up the motorcycle magazine she brought last time.

We sat in peaceful silence, with only the occasional rustling of paper was heard as we turned the pages of our reading material. As minutes passed the orange sunlight creped from the tips of our toes to the base of our necks, then the silence was broken. Not with words, but with unfamiliar movements.

With only a flick of my eyes that moved away from the words I was reading, I gathered that Natsuki was finished with her magazine and had plopped the article onto the coffee table. I returned to my story hoping to read faster so I wouldn't keep my dear Natsuki waiting. But I was perplexed by a gentle nudging between my free arm closest to Natsuki and my lap on which it laid.

I raised my arm up, without once stopping in my reading and felt one of the small cushions I have on the couch, placed onto my lap and not long after a weight on top. I put my arm back down and my hand instinctively began to stroke the midnight blue hair that it found.

I said the atmosphere was tranquil or peaceful before, but compared to now it was absolute chaos.

I don't think I could feel anymore at ease than right now – sitting comfortably with Natsuki lying next to me, using my lap as her pillow whilst drawing little circles and shapes on my knee. She lay with her face looking away from me, allowing me full access to her luscious hair to which I stroked and toyed with. All the while we sat in the light of the settling sun.

After a few moments, she turned to face up towards me.

"Neh, Shizuru." She said softly.

"Hm?" I hummed in reply, not once taking my sights off my book.

'The faster I finish, the sooner I can give my full attention to my Natsuki.' I thought but my attention was taken when I felt the weight of her head leave my lap and that my arm that laid lazily on top of her, and was playing with her hair, slid off her frame as she pushed herself up.

I turned my gaze to my girlfriend.

She was now sitting, her body twisted so we could look at each other straight in the eyes, her arms slipped around my waist as she dipped her head to the crook of my neck and she murmured:

"Can we not go to karaoke with Mai? Can we just stay in and watch a movie or something?"

She followed her request with nuzzling her face into my neck before looking back up to my face with her irresistible expectant eyes.

My heart melted then and there. From my angle she looked so submissive and vulnerable, her voice was soft and gentle and her eyes sparkled with the love she had for me.

I snapped my book shut and let it slip and fall onto the carpeted floor; I gently wrapped my arms around my girlfriend and gave her a squeeze and a peck on the forehead.

"Whatever Natsuki says." I replied tenderly.

"Shizuru, your book." Natsuki mentioned returning her voice back to her normal, strong and confident tone.

"It doesn't matter, Natsuki."I gave her a quick peck on the nose. "Look, let's watch the sun set." I, then motioned to the half set sun.

Natsuki twisted her body, unwrapping and rewrapping her arms around me, so that she could sit properly beside me while we held each other and watch the golden orb disappear into the horizon.

_

* * *

_

_She knows my weakness and she knows she can manipulate me with it, but if this is how she will use it then I am more than willing to be manipulated._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** originally 'voluntary submission' refers to natsuki's deliberately acting submissive to get out of going to mai's party and escaping an embarrassing night, but then I thought id put it in Shizuru's POV and to me i fink shes smart enuff to pick up on Natsuki's scheme and would just let it be (cos she enjoys it).

So in the end 'Voluntary Submission' refers to both Natsuki and Shizuru in this fic


	4. Usurpation of Power

**A/N:** geez! u guys r spoiling me wif ur reviews! dont matter i prefer to b spoilt rotten! hahaha

here's an update esp for u reviewers! I forced myself to think of a fic to please u! hopefulli i did ok

**Definition**

Usurpation - seize position or power without authority

**

* * *

**

Usurpation of Power

Haphazardly, I cast the five or six bottles of Mayo into the small trolley as I passed it by. I halted in my movements by the blunt protest made only a second later.

"No, Natsuki."

I turned, completely bewildered at my girlfriends' stern and sacrilegious objection.

"Eh?" I voiced my confusion.

"Natsuki. There a limit to how many of these, you can have." Shizuru said as she turns to return all but one bottle of mayonnaise back onto the shelf.

"What? Where? It doesn't say." I said indignantly, as I proceeded in inspecting the said shelf to find a sign that stated such an idiotic limit of purchase.

"Here." My brunette girlfriend pointed out, literally, as she poked me in the chest. "Mou, Natsuki, if you keep eating so much of these, you'll have a heart attack before you're 20."

"But-but one bottle won't last a week, Shizuru." I whined, similar to how a like a child would, whilst following her form that starting to move away from the precious, sacred condiment.

"You're right Natsuki." She stopped for a moment to ponder. "Normally, one bottle would last a normal, sane person a month, wouldn't it?"

I stood frozen at the unspoken suggestion, my mouth ajar whilst the chestnut-haired minx pushed the small squeaky trolley away from my shocked form.

'She's teasing, she's got to be.' I thought frantically to myself, shaking my head to clear my mind.

I stepped quickly to reach Shizuru and with one hand, I took hold of one of Shizuru's hand, pulling it away from the trolley handle. She stopped in her movements and with her other hand Shizuru kept the trolley by her side.

I turned her to look at me as I readied my ultimate weapon, designed to be used for unholy times such as this: my puppy-eyes look.

It's not something I'm completely proud of, definitely not something I would go bragging around about but at the same time it's the one thing that can unexceptionally, flawlessly bring the infamous, all-powerful, ex-Fuuka Kaichou Shizuru to her knees, at times literally.

The power and control it wielded against the Kyoto-born is unprecedented, and the critical thing is: Shizuru is completely defenceless; she has yet to form any immunity and as history has proven she would succumb to any and all demands when she is faced with it.

As I looked up, I gently stroke her held hand with my thumb. But before I could meet her eyes, Shizuru did something unexpected – a somewhat childish act.

She took her slender hand away from my gentle grip and held it up in front of my face – more specifically my eyes – and effectively blocked her view of me. And even with my obscured vision of her I could tell she was facing away from me – trying to look to the side, towards and past the trolley.

Her feeble attempt to resist is amusing.

"No, Natsuki. We're only getting one bottle." She said in her best attempt to remain stern, however I could hear the strain in her voice – she was breaking.

This isn't something I would choose to do in public but with my Mayo at stake – urgent situations calls for urgent measures.

"But, Shizuru…" I started, utilising my best 'persuasive' voice, then stepping but an inch closer to her form, just enough to be in her personal space but not enough to arouse public suspicion, I lowered her raised arm. At this moment, I know my face is currently experiencing a full on blush but it's a small price to pay for my heavenly luxury. Now all I needed to do was to intertwine our finger and look lovingly into her eyes – all that was needed to completely break her and bend her to my will.

Yet, unfortunately, to my horror I did not succeed – Shizuru walked away briskly with the trolley before I had a good grasp on her hand.

"No, means no, Natsuki." I could see a blush, I was so close.

Regrettably, I had to choose to huff behind her, annoyed that I wasn't able to successfully deploy my ultimate weapon however still to some extent glad that she had still yet to discover an effective counter.

I had choose my battle and let her take this round – partly because I wanted to congratulate her on her feeble attempt to resist but mostly because I doubt I would be able to execute a stronger front while in the middle of a grocery store.

We continued shopping as we did before, though I was still a little grumpy at the insufficient amount of the godly yellowish white sauce in our little metal cart.

I watched as I saw several boxes of tea placed into the shopping trolley.

"No, Shizuru. If I only get one bottle of mayo, you will only get one box of tea." I said sternly, folding my arms under my chest – it was childish and spiteful but there was no way was she going to get what she wants when I couldn't.

"But Natsuki! Tea is good for me!" She protested.

I was taken aback. Her tone was unusual, it was childish and weak - there was something hauntingly familiar about it. My pulse quickened. Before I had even a second to recover I saw her eyes.

'Shit'

Her auburn eyes were wide and glistening, looking deep into mine – as though she was looking into my very soul – completely melting me from the inside. It was the puppy eyes – to be exact my puppy eyes.

'Shit' I said again in my head.

"F-Fine." I said looking quickly to the side.

Shizuru smiled childishly, or is it triumphantly, and then she gave me a light peck on the cheek.

"Love you." She said, before turning and turning the trolley through the aisle once again.

'I feel robbed.'

* * *

A/N: just wana no if anyone cares or prefer my previous intro/outros in the fics? I kinda wanted to do it on dis one but then I didnt' no whether i should or not... to me it kinda wraps things up, but then i duno if its just annoying or gettin repetitive to u guys


	5. Birth of the Revolution

**A/N:** Shizuru Bday special (Her B-day is the 19 Dec if ur wondering, at least thats what Wiki said).

This is sort of a sequel to 'Power and Control'. Mind you, if you wanted to, you could think of all the chapters as sequels and prequels to each other.

Definition  
Revolution: overthrow of the government by the governed

**

* * *

**

Birth of the Revolution

It was some night before Shizuru's birthday.

We were walking through the car park of the bustling Karaoke place where we, as in Mai always drags us to.

We met Nao there. I was annoyed that she wasn't already inside, let alone the fact she had teamed up with Shizuru to relentlessly attack me with teases and jokes about our first HiME 'meeting'. I was starting to regret planning this stupid thing.

Being beetroot red I finally decided to just drag Shizuru away with me to go ahead into the building, and create a distance between us and the stupid red head. Oddly enough Shizuru became quiet the moment I took her hand - weird since she would usually continue to tease me whenever I walked away from her teasing...

When we got to the door to our rented room, I knocked, and she was perplexed, which didn't surprise me since we never knocked on the door before entering - and being the perceptive person that she is - she's probably noticed the absence of singing coming from the room.

Nao had caught up just as I opened the door for Shizuru.

'Surprise!' They had screamed and loud bangs resounded in the room emitted from the party poppers. And it would take a very skilled and trained eye to see that the very emotion was seeping through her crimson red eyes.

The smile on her face was brighter than the one on her political mask; she was happy, and that alone made a warm feeling spread in my chest. Her gaze swept the interior of the karaoke room, taking in the tacky birthday decorations and banners Mai organised and the people gathered including our friends from Fuuka Academy and the ones she made in university, then her gaze finally rested on me. Realising I was the mastermind behind this little party, she thanked me in a quiet and sweet voice, giving me a shy hug and peck on the cheek – one of the few tender moments she's been displaying as of late. I couldn't help but smile sweetly back at her.

And the night wore on. I had expected, like every other times we've attended Mai's karaoke parties, that Shizuru would insist for me to re-enact that god-forsaken HiME meeting and use the fact that it was her birthday party against me.

I had even steeled myself, thrown away my sense pride and mustered my courage to submit myself to my doomed fate – as long as it made her happy and that I could do it in my own terms then I'm willing to wear even that accursed pink tutu. But, to my pleasant and highly suspicious surprise, she did not even mention it, nor did she try to get me to sing a duet with her, instead she remained by my side the whole night, save the few times she was forcibly taken to sing as the birthday girl. The whole night she was exceptionally caring and sweet – to the point she actually helped me out of having to sing! The whole night I couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding away.

It was suspicious, in contrast to the excessive amount of teasing she's been doing since we started going out… definitely, it was suspicious.

The party ended without a hitch, well… a few of the guest was drunk by the end of the night but they had provided ample amount of entertainment and they are well cared for, so it was still smooth sailing in my books. But, still, the fact that in the whole entire night I had yet to experience a full body blush was starting to get to me.

I was getting anxious and nervous as Shizuru and I cross the parking lot to reach my bike, like waiting for the inevitable to come, yet she said nothing. On the ride to her place: she did nothing. In front of her door to apartment: there was nothing. No tease or remarks, no knowing look or suggestive winks or touches, just our good byes and good nights and a peck or two. Then with her sweet and loving smile, having not once left her face, she closed her door - leaving me absolutely confused.

She knows I wouldn't stay the night but the fact that she didn't jokingly try?! I felt confused and disorientated, distraught and uncomfortable - like a drug addict with withdrawal symptoms or someone experiencing extreme paranoia.

'Why is this happening?' I thought, then the memory of tonight came back – the moment that sweet and loving smile appeared was when she realised I organised a surprise birthday party…

I wonder… is there a connection in all of this…

* * *

**A/N: **Useless info: I actually started with a 3rd person view but changed it, because the description and stuff made this 'supposed' drabble too long. Anyways, heres an omake, like always excuse my dry sense of humor.

**

* * *

**

Omake:

Planning of the party

M: Hey! It's the first birthday you're celebrating with Shizuru-san as her girlfriend right?

N: Y-yeah… *slightly suspicious*

M: Don't you think you should do something special?

N: *very suspicious* I don't think I like where this is going.

M: What are you on about? *hits Natsuki* I mean a surprise party! You should organise a party! Surprise her a little and show how much you care!

N: *contemplating the idea* That's not a bad idea… I've considered it actually… I know some of her University friends… shouldn't be too hard to invite them behind her back…

M: *evil glint in eyes* A-ha… and do you have an idea on where to do this?

N: Not really… It's only an idea in the works; I haven't really gone in the details yet.

M: *Evil smile accompanying evil glint* Well, I think you should probably do it somewhere she least expects it but still fun, and a place that can hold lots of people.

N: People… fun … least expect… *thinking*

M: Yeah *edging closer and speaking like a hypnotist* Like a place that you would usually hate to go to… She'll never expect that…

N: Never go to…? Li-like the karaoke place?

M: *Suddenly happy and chirpy* That's a great idea! When should we make it?

N: Erm… well how about… *begins organising the party without realising that she was manipulated*


	6. Mystery to an Outsider

**A/N: **Like before there's no particular point or direction in these one shots, apart from the theme of their power dynamics in their relationship.

**

* * *

Mystery to an Outsider**

It had always been a wonder to me as to how Natsuki has been able to get away with so many things with Shizuru-san around.

Things such as: her unhealthy mayonnaise intake; or her dangerous gun obsession; her attendance at school; that expensive lingerie collection of hers; and all sorts of other things. I would have believed that Shizuru-san would talk some sense into her, in the years they've known each other. But she haven't – not that I knew of at least.

Given my impression of her I thought Shizuru-san would be able to influenced Natsuki in a way that Mai couldn't have – I mean she was the Student Council President, she must be a model student, and she's obviously a powerfully cunning person to be able to _persuade_ Haruka-san – so why is it that Natsuki still skip class and neglect her school work?

I'm curious as to how their relationship works. Does Shizuru-san just turn a blind eye to Natsuki's behaviour? Is she subtly changing things? Or could it be that Natsuki would be far worse if she wasn't around? …

Now, of course, this curiosity has nothing to do with my current predicament. I mean, it's not my fault that they decide to bring their 'discussion' right outside the karaoke room, blocking my way back in. Now, I have no choice but to wait patiently around this corner for the two of them to finish up and return as well.

"Natsuki, you never told me about this bike incident."

The hall way was surprisingly quiet – the sound proof walls really do work wonders.

"Mai just exaggerated, my back wheel only skidded a little – I had total control – I didn't even get a scratch."

"That's not the point; do you know how worried I get every time it rains? There's only so much your protective leather suit can do."

Natsuki paused before mumbling something I couldn't really hear; I peered around the corner only to see a portion of the blue-haired girl's bashful face from behind the ex-kaichou's form who had her back towards me.

Oddly enough, I believed I heard: "I thought you liked my biker suit" from Natsuki, but I dismissed it immediately – there was no way she would say that, and as her counter argument as well!

"I do, but-" Shizuru started to reply.

Yes, I definitely misheard.

"-motorcycling is so dangerous. I wish you could just drive a car."

She was reasoning with her. The voice she used was soft and held a tinge of uneasiness – and I wouldn't expect any less from the infamous ex-kaichou, even I felt a small sense of guilt rising in me. What will Natsuki say now?

I could see her gingerly taking up the brunette's hand, slowly bringing her previously downcast face up to meet the older girl's features; and I quickly ducked back behind the corner before I was caught. Then Natsuki spoke in a quiet voice, one I had to strain to hear:

"But don't you like going on rides with me? Where you can hold on as tightly as you like?"

I immediately faltered.

What type of argument is that?! Shizuru can not have fallen for it!

Cautiously I tried to peer around the corner once again but flinched when suddenly the hallway we were in was blasted with amateurish singing.

"I'm going to look for Chie, she's taking a while." Aoi shouted to someone, she stopped short at the two that stood right before her.

"We'll finish this conversation later, okay Natsuki?" Shizuru-san's voice was normal and firm once more.

"Mm." Natsuki grunted with her usual gruffness. The two past Aoi, as they returned to the dimly light room with flashing lights.

I took it as my cue to move out of hiding, I rounded the corner and greeted the brunettel as though nothing had happened.

Now I am even more curious as to the two's power dynamic. Is it Shizuru that usually gets her way or Natsuki?

**

* * *

A/N**: I actually had Mai in Chie's role in this update, but the more I thought about it the less it seem to suit Mai, so I changed it to Chie - not that I have a good idea on their characters, but Chie seemed better suited. And now an omake, since you guys seem to enjoy them!

Omake:

Chie and Natsuki are sitting aside on the leather couches while their friends all around them are socializing and Mai was up on the stage singing her heart out. Natsuki watches on with a bemused smile while Chie, beside her is deep in thought.

Chie: Neh, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Huh? What is it?

C: *scratches her head and seriously looks at Natsuki* If your argument against Shizuru-san when she complains about your choice in transport is so she could hold you, then do you use the same reason with Mai?

N: Wha-What?! What are you talking about?! *Flustered and blushing*

C: I over heard your conversation from before. I'm curious, what about you gun collection? What was your argument in keeping them? *has gone into journalist mode*

N: Ah, well... its just a little hobby, they're not dangerous if they aren't loaded or anything... *answers uncomfortably and slowly inches away*

C: Then what about your mayo addiction and that expensive array of lingerie of yours?

N: Heh... as if she would complain about that... *mumbles to self*

C: What was that?

N: Hey look! Aoi is drunk and taking off her clothes! *points dramatically behind Chie*

*Chie turns whilst Natsuki makes a quick escape*


	7. My Mistress

**A/N:** Only did a quick once-over for mistakes, so there's probably still a few typos around.

Oh and here. *hands out toothpaste* this update is another sweet one. ENJOY!

* * *

**My Mistress**

On a bright Saturday afternoon, Shizuru opened her bedroom door to reveal the interior inside. The late noon sunlight shined brightly through the open curtains beside the queen size bed, and upon this bed held a gorgeous blue haired girl, nestled amongst bundles of duvets, pillows and linen.

"Natsuki. It's time to wake up. It's a nice day so let's go out and do something." Shizuru cooed as her hand found the blunette's dishevelled hair among the cream coloured chaos. With one hand she stroked those midnight tresses, while the other gently tried to peel away the cushiony duvet that obscured her vision of her girlfriend's beautiful features.

"No, I'm going to spend today with my mistress." Natsuki groaned in a groggy and sleepy voice – burying her face and body further beneath the mountain of linen.

For a split second, Shizuru felt worry and panic – thinking that her sleepy girlfriend had slipped out words of truth, but it was only for a split second – there was no way her Natsuki would be unfaithful.

She looked back to her stubborn goddess with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh? And who is this mistress you speak of?" She said huskily, as she firmly pulled away the bothersome duvet and pushing Natsuki's body onto her back.

Natsuki drew up her arms to shield her eyes from the blinding light, but beneath her arms was a cheeky and playful smile – one that was not missed by the chestnut haired girl above her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She pulled back her arms to reveal her sparkling emerald eyes and a cocky smile.

Shizuru lowered herself down – one hand above her girlfriend's head and the other just beside her ribs to give herself support – their faces were only few centimetres apart.

"No, would you care to tell me?" Shizuru whispered, her breath grazing over the blunette's lips and her eyes locked with the emerald ones before her.

Natsuki's lips pulled to an even wider smile, mirth clouding her brilliantly shinning eyes – she pushed herself up just a few centimetres so to touch their lips together before letting her self fall back onto the soft bed with a triumphant smile.

"It's the Shizuru from my dreams of course." Her eyes stared deeply into the red ones looking back at her.

The ex-kaichou's previously fake serious face changed into a genuinely happy one at the biker's words and she favoured that soft feeling that was slowly fading on her lips.

She pulled her body up and sat straight again.

"Natsuki, that's not a mistress – that's a concubine."

"There's a differences?" The pyjama-clad girl asked as she flipped back onto her side and tried to dig her way back into her burrow.

"Yes, and you're not spending the day with her." The older girl's voice had returned to its normal tone.

"Why? You can join us if you like." The younger said playfully – proud that she had finally felt comfortable enough to joke with Shizuru on such matters.

Just as Natsuki found her spot amidst the chaotic hoard of pillows and what-not, Shizuru's stern and authoritative voice broke through.

"Natsuki." The said girl froze; her spine that was currently facing her girlfriend tingled uncomfortably.

"Yes?" She spoke cautiously, turning her body back around to speak properly and with manners to her girlfriend.

Something told her to be respectful and to do as she was told.

"Are you telling me that you would rather spend your day with her instead of me?" The honey-haired girl asked sternly, one of her hands returning beside Natsuki's ribs, and her face held a badly hidden threatening expression.

"N-No, Ma'am." The biker stuttered, trying to push her self up to a sitting position – but she was stopped.

"Good." The seductive whisper entered the green-eyed girl's ear whilst her body was pushed down firmly by the hand on her shoulder - she fell back onto the bed, this time with a heavy presence on top of her, a presence that was currently hungrily claiming her lips.

Natsuki knew better than to disobey her Mistress.


	8. The Old Way of Rule

**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day and Chinese New Years everyone!  
This update is set pre-Hime series and serves as a prequel to the chapters: 'Power and Control' and 'The Birth of the Revolution'. The power dynamic theme in this one is kind of subtext

**

* * *

The Old Way of Rule**

"Have a nice day, Fujino-sama" The girls bowed shyly before leaving. I smiled at their retreating forms.

It was early morning and they were already my third set of visitors today - knocking on my dorm room door bearing gifts and bashful blushing faces, they looked at me either with innocent admiration or sinful primal desires – they were all the same, same in the fact that they were all under my grasp.

If I had wish, with them I could call upon an unrivalled force to stand at my side, or with the most whimsical actions have every last one of them melt into putty in the palm of my hands. I wouldn't say I feel any particular pride or delight in manipulating them – it's not as though I did anything in particular, they had all flocked to me like a moth to a flame – but I do, however, feel a sense of security and comfort to know that I can.

Yet like all else in the world, everything has a price – should I wish to continue to relish in this feeling of security I must maintain my demeanour amongst my loyal follower – that's why I wouldn't refuse their gift and feelings, despite knowing better.

Still, I decided that it was best I leave my dorm room – I may not want to reject their gifts out right, but that won't stop me from avoiding accepting them.

I took my keys and was half way through the door when a nagging pull reminded me of the small item I had left: wrapped and ready, in the refrigerator from the night before.

I wonder if I'll see her today… I might as well keep it with me, in case.

I returned to my kitchen to retrieve the object, and placed it in my skirt pocket.

* * *

Strolling through the campus, I stayed off the paved path; instead I walked along the outskirts of the campus' nearby forest. The morning Sunday air brought a refreshing change and allowed my mind to wander just as my feet did.

The memory of those girls this morning returned to me – their innocent eyes that sparkled with delight when they saw me flashed by in my mind, along with some having momentary dark gleam appearing once they notice my night wear, and then - most importantly - the memory of the red hue that took over their face due to embarrassment or perhaps excitement when I accepted their gifts with a smile – it is always an indication that they were under my control, like mindless lambs.

I never really had to do much to have them all fall head over heels for me, sometimes a polite smile was all it took – I know they fawn over me because they cared; they cared whether or not I smiled at them; whether I remembered their names or held a special place for them; they cared about me and if I cared for them. In a way I guess I do, I care in the sense on whether they allow me power in my life; that by having them it shows that I have as strong of a hold on my own reins in life as I did with them – selfish, I know.

I slowed in my steps and forgot my train of thoughts, when I noticed tire track leading into the shrubbery.

I wonder if she's there.

I ventured into the bushes, pushing aside branches, my movements made little sound. A few metres in, I come across a blue haired girl standing with her back facing me – her bare shoulders just about to be covered by her leather outfit.

"Who's there?" She snarled, twisting only her head around to see whilst her hands pulled at her item of clothing to cover the previously exposed skin.

"Ara?" I said in a surprised tone, in truth, I really was pleasantly surprised to see her – the one person I had came across that did not seem to fall under my spell - no matter how friendly I am to her she doesn't seem very willing to reciprocate my actions.

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?" Realising it was me; she looked back forward fumbling to find the zipper to her outfit.

"I was just on a stroll, was Natsuki busy? I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but I must say your partner is quick on their toes, I didn't even see anyone else nearby-" I said while looking around – we were in a clearing surrounded my bushes and trees and just beyond her was her most prized possession – her bike.

I've always wondered how she came into possession of that and if she had a license or not, although even if she did, I'd wager it's fake given her age - no middle-schooler would be allowed a license right?

"What are you on about?" She sounded annoyed, making my polite smile widen, no longer able to hide my teasing one.

"-or could it be that Natsuki was having some alone time to-"

"BAKA!" She yelped, having finally noticed what I had been insinuating and properly zipped up that black and red leather bike suit with haste.

Turning to face me I could see her face was fully red – and my smile changed.

"Perhaps I was mistaken then." I said thoughtfully. She bared her teeth at me, as I walked up to her.

"Neh, Natsuki, do you know what day it is?" I asked when I stood in front of her.

"Sunday?" She replied in her gruffness, trying to ignore our previous exchange and returning her attention to her bike.

"Well, you're not wrong but that wasn't the answer I was looking for…" Moving round her, to see her face properly again.

"Then what day is it?" She asked tiredly - removing some fallen twigs from her vehicle.

"It's Valentine's Day."

Her face contorted and she replied with a hint of dread in her voice: "Oh."

A small frown claimed my face.

I don't think she likes this day, so I doubt she got me anything.

Oddly enough, I felt my chest constrict at the thought of having receiving chocolate from all those other girls but not her.

"Mou. Natsuki-ikezu, and here I am, with chocolate I made full of my love and feelings." I pouted at her, as I took out the small wrapped box from my pocket and presenting it to her with both hands.

I never understood why I tease her so much, more than I do another or why seeing her blush calms that feeling of fear that I never knew existed until it had been banished.

"Eh?" She said with a blushing and slightly frightened face - somehow it made me feel both comforted and sad.

"Why is Natsuki looking at me like that? These are my feelings of friendship; do you intend to reject them?" I stared honestly and meaningfully into her eyes.

The fear that tainted her features left, leaving only her blushing red face which she turned away.

"Um, thanks… Sorry I didn't get you anything though…" She extended a hand to retrieve my gift while the other rubbed the back of her neck gingerly. I smiled and placed the item in her hand.

"That's okay; Natsuki can repay me by taking me out for the day." I stated.

I watched her as she contemplated my offer. As I watched, I thought of my first impression of her – how she had perked a defiant feeling inside of me – at the time it was like someone had challenge me, claiming that I wouldn't be able to tame her, and feeling both curious and competitive I took up the challenge and approached her – to the 'me' then, she was like an obstacle, one that had to be overcome.

Though now, I stay because of this mixture of fear and excitement I get from being with her – I can't explain either of these feelings but they are there, always, which is why I can't help but be by her side - I stay in hopes to witness those rare moments of care and thoughtfulness made by her that never fails to bring me unexplainable joy, and I tease to relinquish that feeling of fear and dread that occasionally grows inside of me.

"Valentine's Day, huh?" She smiled a cocky smile at me. "I guess it would be a hassle for you to stay in a den full of wolves, right?"

"Hmm? I don't understand what you mean Natsuki." I looked innocently at her.

"Whatever. I'd be heartless to leave you here today, so get on." She passed me the one and only helmet before saddling her bike.

I looked at her form before putting on the helmet. She's still not under my control, her defiant and strong personality had made it difficult to break her, but along the way somehow my objective had changed, I no longer wanted to overcome this supposed obstacle, I only want to be beside it for as long as I can – even at the cost of this uneasy and mixed feelings I feel inside.

"So where will Natsuki take me today?" I asked while getting on the bike.

"We'll go to the bakery first." Her voice then went quiet and bashful. "And I'll get you something for that chocolate."

I felt warm.

**

* * *

Pointless Ramble:** I had the most detailed dream the other night, I dreamt that: Shizuru and Chie had been in a 20 yr long relationship and that Chie had been unfaithful for 18 of those 20yrs with Nao. Shizuru knew but didn't do anything about it and just kept the pain all in, then finally she breaks up with Chie via a letter and Natsuki comes in to comfort her...

The fact that the dream was so detail makes me worried about my sanity... I may have to hold off fanfictioning for a while... :-S


	9. Balance

**A/N: **I did a little comic strip for the chapter: 'Voluntary Submission' – I'm no artist, but check it out if you don't have anything to do. You'll find the link on my profile page or go to my deviant homepage from there.

**

* * *

Balance**

Our relationship is like a wavering scale - sometimes I am the one that holds the reins and sometime she is.

Whenever we have small issues we rarely confront each other directly, because we trust and understand each other enough to recognize problems before it reached to that point. Even if it gets to that point - neither of us are the type of person that likes being told what to do, though Haruka-san may beg to differ, so we avoid doing so directly to one another – instead we manipulate.

Although I usually have the upper hand in this department, as much as I hate to admit it, ever since we had started going out Natsuki has developed ways of making me do her bidding.

But this time it's different – this time she told me directly and sternly about her, about how she doesn't trust or like her – well she never really liked any of my… admirers… but it was a first that she has deliberately ask me to stay away from one of them. She was so serious, it was a bit unnerving.

"Shizuru-onee-sama. Would it be okay to have lunch with you today?" The girl in front of me asked eagerly.

I can feel Natsuki watching us like a hawk – as opposed to her usual casual side glances whenever one of my kohais approaches us.

"Marguerite-san" I started, using a diplomatic tone.

"Call me Tomoe." She replied cooly.

Natsuki stepped closer to me – a protective stance?

A tense threatening aura grew and loomed from behind me.

"Tomoe-san. I'm afraid I have already made plans with my Natsuki. But thank you for the offer." Giving a polite smile as an arm wrapped itself around my waist I believed it was best to dissfuse the situation before it got any further.

I looked to my side and saw Natsuki glaring dangerously at Tomoe-san who seemed unfazed by the possible death threats she was not-so-subtly sending out.

"That's okay, Onee-sama, another time maybe."

I gave her another smile and a nod before Natsuki and I turned to leave.

"There's something about that girl that doesn't sit right with me." Natsuki whispered - her arms still possessively around my waist – I genuinely smiled at her rare display of affection.

"Maybe, Natsuki is just paranoid."

She mumbled her reply.

With us, she would always relent and compromise with my requests and I to hers – that is how we work – like an unsteady scale that tips gently from side to side – but in the end we are balanced.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a rather off-handed plot I thought up hence the shortness of it and also I'm sorry, I know I tend to spoon feed you guys the meaning/theme of the story but I can't help it – it's a habit.


	10. Backfire

**A/N: **Sorry I kept changing the tense when I was writing so it might jump from past to present tense as you go along.**  
**

**

* * *

Backfire**

_I had only wanted to tease, but now it seems like I had bit off more than I can chew._

I can't really tell which numbered date this is - since we never really officialised them in the first place – I mean how can we tell whether those occasions were merely times spent together or actual dates? But it's not like it matters – all that matters is that we're together, as a couple.

After our night out: watching a movie and having dinner at a restaurant we settled back in my apartment; sitting in my living room just cuddling and talking and enjoying some tea – everything was just perfect.

It was tranquil. With the sound of her heart beat as I laid my head on her chest; with her arms wrapped around me protectively, our conversation had dwindled, but still I enjoyed the comfort of just being with her – silently and peacefully in her warm embrace.

My eyes grew tired and I felt sleep trying to claim me with the comfort I was experiencing – it was getting late and I decided it was best not to keep Natsuki any longer.

I extracted myself from our cuddle causing a faint deprived look from my girlfriend.

"Shizuru?" She near-whimpered.

"Natsuki, it's getting late you should get back to your dorm or Mai would get worried." I told her, as I hid my smile from seeing her adorable longing face.

"Oh… yeah I should, huh?" Scratching her neck awkwardly and looking to and from the wall clock.

I watched her timid display – some times she is just too cute to leave alone.

We've haven't been together as a couple for very long, only recently did she tell me that she returned my feelings and after all that had happened in the Hime incident, I never thought it would truly end this way - seeing her like this is just too much.

Acting so reluctant to leave - it was too cute, the only thing I could think of that could melt my heart anymore than this is when she …

It was then that a wicked idea came to mind, along with an un-disguisable smile that appeared on my features – she propped an eyebrow up in suspicion.

"But of course…" I started in a sultry voice causing her attention to focus only on me.

"H-Hm?" She squeaked, sitting properly up against the couch and facing herself towards me.

I leaned into her, drawing my face closer to hers as I stared into her beautiful forest green eyes, and glancing down to her slightly parted lips just once before diverting my movements towards her ear, brushing against her cheeks with my own.

I could feel her flinch - she's startled by this development – just as I've planned – I had never minded the pace of our relationship, it suits me just fine, but I must admit I love getting her flustered.

"You could call Mai and tell her you're staying over for the night." I whispered hotly in her ear, before slowly retracting myself back to see my "hard-earned" reward.

But barely pass her lips, I was pulled back by a gentle yet firm hand on the back of my head, causing my lips to meet with another - and a deep passionate kiss soon ensued.

A first, in terms of our kisses go - this wasn't one of our innocent pecks we had been accustomed to, this was more, much more; and deeper.

When the firm hand that gently kept me in place relaxed and slid over to cradle the side of my face, our kiss finally broke – leaving me breathless and dazed.

Drawing her face back perhaps only a centimetre or two, her hot breathe brush me by as she shyly spoke:

"I'll- I'll just give her a text later."

I was still in my daze, slowly registering the faint blush and coy expression on her face, when those words penetrated my mind.

I had only wanted to tease, but now it seems like I had bit off more than I can chew.

The soft pressure of her fingertips against the hinge of my jaw drew me in again and from there, all hopes of proper brain function seemed lost, and our lips met once more.

* * *

**Useless Notes**: I had the inspiration/idea for this fic a while ago but never got around to it - thinking I would just forgo this idea and start on another one-shot that came to mind, I discovered that I had actually started 'Backfire' and being the (occasional) perfectionist that I am, I wanted to finish what I started before moving on.

Anyways, there SHOULD be another update in the near future. Look forward to it and I hope you enjoyed this particular update as well.


	11. Imprisoning Your Goddess

**Imprisoning Your Goddess**

_I want to claim her as my own. Lock her up or chain her to me and make her mine - and only mine._

"It looks good on you, Natsuki."

Her smile brightened at my compliment and she turned to the mirror to assess the leather suit properly herself - her eyes twinkled approvingly.

"But what happened to your old ones?" I continued.

I could see from her reflection her eyes averted away in embarrassment, I would have smiled if I had not spied several others assessing the form that should belong only to me.

I bit my lip to resist the pulls of jealousy.

_I wish I could hide her away from prying eyes – her existence known and worship only by me._

Turning a sharp corner, the bike and our bodies leant far too close to the pavement as a drawn out horn sounded past us.

"Ass!" Came her muffled comment as we straighten back up – I tightened my arms that wrapped around her waist, pulling our body closer to each other and letting my racing heart beat closer to hers, as I hoped to myself that should anything happen my body would at least be a cushion to her fall.

_If only I could keep her safe; from harm and from danger; protect her from hurt and pain; and all else undeserving of her. If only I could keep her away from it all._

Watching the sun set, I hear a low and deep sigh escape from under her breath – one that showed the exhaustion of her day, or perhaps her week, of school and life itself.

_If she was only mine, I would cherish her more than anything else; and more than anyone could. I would do all that I could to make her happy._

She turned to me just as I glanced over to her and our eyes met - she was about to speak when a gust of wind from the coast blew her luscious hair over her face, causing her face to be completely obscured by blue – she let out a playful chuckle, sweeping the locks aside to reveal that rare yet beautiful smile.

_I wonder - without her freedom would she still smile as she does now? Would that smile and everything I hold dear about her be forsaken for my own selfish desires? _

_Would I be the one that endangers her very existence?_

"Shizuru?" She finally said after her melodious chuckle died and her exquisite smile faded and lost.

"Um, are you free this weekend? I thought it might be nice to go on a trip or something."

She gave me one of her lop-sided smile – one that seem so innocent and vulnerable; one of the many smile of hers that I love and cherish more than anything.

"That sounds nice. But how about we invite Mai-san and the others? I think all of you deserve a little break from school and it'll be more fun with more people." I smiled – sad but true from my heart.

_I want you to run. Run and never let me catch you – because you are too beautiful for me to imprison; too good for me to keep you as my own; and because I love you too much to let my love hurt you._

* * *

**A/N:** Angsty ending don't you just love them?

Ok that was the end now go do whatever it is you do after you finish an update/chapter.

...

...

...

Go on, get!

...

...

Don't give me those eyes!

...

Grrr! Fine! Here's the damn happy ending I was going keep to myself!

_

* * *

It's those eyes again. Why does she look so far away?_

My few steps towards her went unacknowledged as she turned her face back to the setting sun and the blowing winds.

_Is she abandoning me to this turbulent world? Alone and to myself again?_

My nails dug lightly into my hands in anxiousness.

"Shizuru" Her name passed my lips with my previous casual tone gone.

_She had been the hand of salvation I had feared to desperately struggle for – fearing the warmth it held; its security; and most importantly, fearing that it will be lost after I have become dependent on it. _

_But now, had her hand disappear just as I reach out for it? Is she lost before I even have a chance to be saved?_

Her attention was back onto me – those distant and far off eyes were accompanied by a forced awkward smile that played on her lips.

"Hm? What is it Natsuki?"

_Was I too late? Too late in planning this belated confession I had in mind? Does she not love me any more?_

_Fear, it had consumed me before and now it threatens to consume me again. Will this feeling of dread prevent me from reaching for her now?_

Then I saw it – the glimmer of a sparkle hidden behind the hectic storm of emotions in her eyes.

_No, she still loves me, it's not too late._

I gingerly took up her hand hanging closest to me. I could feel a shy smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

"Actually, I was really hoping it would be just the two of us. There's… there's something I would like to talk to you about…"

I held her hand softly in my own and stared into her gradually confused eyes.

"Natsuki?"

_I will chain myself to you – like anchoring myself to a rock in this raging storm - I will make sure I will never let you go, and you to me_**.**

* * *

**Useless A/N: **As I wrote the one shot the title seem less and less appropriate, but if you try and force it you can kind of see how it describes the theme of the one shot**  
**

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update! n.n


	12. Red Light, Green Light, Go

**A/N: **THIS have been started and left uncompleted since MAY! MAY I tell you! That's four months! I've been trying to fight off the writing block for a while now, so lucky for you guys this one shot didn't get toss out to the digital rubbish bin**.  
****  
**

**

* * *

Red Light, Green Light, Go**

_Thrusting her against the wall, stray light brown hair mixed with my navy blue, the slight grunt of complaint was muffled by our lips, sealed in a deep, passionate and hungry kiss._

_My hands were everywhere: touching, feeling, pulling and ripping at her clothes to reveal more flesh for my lips to meet; kiss; nip; claw and bite at._

_Her moans of pleasure, mixed with pain, were the only sounds made in the tense air._

I woke with a start – my heart pounded from my elicit dream.

Regaining my senses, I looked around our still, dark bedroom; I realized the sound of gentle breathing against my chest.

In my arms I literally held the girl of my dreams, sleeping ever so soundly with her caramel hair marring her peaceful face from my view.

I tightened my grip to bring her warmth closer to mine, and my heart calmed and beat at a slower rate.

Her tranquil and peaceful face was a stark contrast to the expression and demeanor she's held as of late – her mood had been foul lately; the stress of work boiling over to her daily life and she found almost everything intolerable.

But I love even that side of her – the side no other person ever gets to see; the side she only shows to me; a side, that no matter how unreasonable I can't help but love.

I moved my hands so I could cradle her head against my chest more properly, but as I past over her tense and stiff muscles, I decided to massaged the knots away instead.

I will wait.

It had been a long day.

I took off my shoes as I stood in the threshold of our apartment, leaning heavily against the wall. A long deep sigh escaped from my chest.

"Shizuru?" She called out from the living room.

I walked over to main area of our apartment, trying to subtly work out the kinked in my shoulders as I did – it had been another day spent with incompetent co-workers that can not even uphold their own share of the workload; another day with clients that seems adamant in making everything difficult; another day where everything seemed to find a way under my skin.

And there she was, sitting on the couch, twisting and looking back towards me – with that same gentle smile that she's been giving me the last few days – it's like she is mocking me with that smile.

It was a carefree smile – one that just doesn't seem to understand the hardship I've been going through.

She didn't understand…

But that wasn't entirely true. Her work load was comparable to mine; our hours in the office were practically the same, yet she was still able to return home and still greet me with a smile – a smile that serves to only ridicule me for letting the stress of work get to me whilst she handled it all better than I.

"I'll start getting dinner ready. You go take a shower first." She swung her body to stand up – needing to gain momentum to lift her self from the couch – a sure sign that she too was tired and had a weary day.

My brows creased.

This had gone on for a few days – my horrible mood and her considerate conduct. How is it she can remain so kind to me despite her own trying days? How is it that she can still smile so genuinely at me? And why, why does her kindness and consideration only serve to add to that burning fire in me?

"Shizuru?" She whispered in concern, having approach beside me to gently cup my downcast face in her hand.

I looked up into her eyes – in her eyes – I saw my own fiery red ones reflected in them.

My eyes – they were demanding – they held an order only for her.

In that second, she seemed to have understood, but before she could act, I had already sealed our lips, clenching my eyes shut and roughly pushing her backwards – and she let me – pushing her until her back was against the wall.

My hands searched frantically for those buttons of her shirt, my fumbling fingers finding trouble decided to pull the garment over her head instead.

I pulled away from our kiss to give attention to the proposed idea but then the next thing I knew our positions were reversed. She had took me by the shoulders and turned the two of us around and thrust me against the wall – causing a dull thud in the hollow structure – it was light, light enough to not cause any pain but strong enough to bring my attention fully onto her.

She stared into me, her deep emerald eyes engulfing me from my thoughts; from my day; from my world – there were only her eyes, and her eyes were demanding.

_Go.

* * *

_

**A/N: **And that, what you've just read my dear readers, is the closest thing I'm going to write to anything thing remotely close to smut, so don't go asking for any more than I'm giving, just let your own mind wander.

And let me know your take on the 'Power Dynamic' theme in this one shot if you have the time because, even though I know its there, I can't really get a good hold on it myself, and I want to know what came across to you


	13. My Dangerous Monster

**A/N: **Halloween Special (kinda)

This piece may be a little jibberish-like since I wasn't actually intending to write a Halloween special so it's a bit rushed. And despite dubbing this as a Halloween special there is very remote (to no) relation to the holiday. Anyway, ENJOY!**  
**

**

* * *

My Dangerous Monster…**

**… That I Keep Captive**

In my home I house a wild beast. Ferocious and dangerous – she is a wolf in human form… at times she doesn't act quite so human…

"Fujino-sama has been smiling a lot lately, has something good happened?"

The girl beside me asked. Her eyes shone innocently and her smile beamed happily at me as she and her friends escorted me back from the store to my apartment – their eagerness warranted their part in holding my groceries leaving nothing but my own purse in my hands.

I smiled back politely and replied:

"Perhaps I've just been in a good mood."

She didn't know, none of them knows – that only recently I've stowed her away in my home, a secret that I doubt I can keep for long.

She was dangerous – enough to tear these defenceless girls apart without a second thought; to rip out their heart with her bare hands and swallow it whole should the hunger for it ever strike her – but it was this danger that first drew me to her.

I know I have a problem. To willingly test my fate and live with someone so unstable and wild, but my heart can not help but race when I see her. To see her eyes turn to ruthless steel; to watch her take down her prey, swiftly and surely; to bear witness to the raw power and skills she possess – everything that defines her as untameable causes my heart to skip its beat, because it is this untameable beast that I had managed to claim and hold captive.

"Ah, we're here." I announced, stopping in front of my apartment building. "Thank you all for escorting me back and for carrying my bags."

"Um! We-we could take it up for you." One of the girls squeaked.

"Yeah. There are quite a few bags and it's not like it'll be much of an inconvenience for us to take it to your door… If Fujino-sama doesn't mind that is…" Another girl from the small group said.

I knew full well what their real intentions were and that it was unwise to let them escort me any further, but the temptation was there…

'How long has it been since she last took down a prey? It's not good to refuse her out let to all that energy… Yes… Yes, these poor unsuspecting girls will be my lambs to the slaughter… oh, how I pity them.'

A sly smile crept upon my face, in which I quickly obscured with my usual polite mask.

"Well, if you would be so kind." I said as I led the path to their impending doom.

Having reached the door to my apartment, my adorable sacrifices were eerily silent. For a moment I consider that their instincts had told them the dark peril that lurked behind this door but with a quick glance to my side I realised their excitement behind their baited breath. They are such cute and naive prey; I can just imagine their surprise once I open this door and show them their fate.

Turning the key I knew she would instantly realise my return and opening the door fully I could see her blue haired mane rise from her lazed state to peer above the back of the sofa.

Her eyes instantly narrowed – like a predator catching the scent of her prey. The little features I could make out from behind the sofa, appear to grimace as though she was twitching to bear her teeth.

Her movements were swift, as they should be to take down her prey. I could feel the girls beside me jump from surprise.

"Oh. You have a guest Fujino-sama" One of them said, with a hint of panic.

"Guest?" Natsuki practically growled as she diminished the little distance between us with strong powerful strides. "No, I live here."

Her intimidating voice and threatening aura caused the poor lambs to fidget and inch back in fear.

"I stopped by the store on my way back and these girls were kind enough to offer their help in bringing the groceries back for me." I provided with my voice level – taking no mind to Natsuki's sharp tone.

"Oh? How kind of them, but I can take it from here" She bared her fangs in a form of a superficial smile – the look of contempt was badly hidden behind those piercing green eyes that cut through the girls' very being.

The girls began to mumble and inch away –shakily holding out the bags like an offering. As Natsuki's hands took the items, each of the girl's hand dropped straight down to their side and their eyes dropped and fixated themselves to the floor – when finally all the bags were reclaimed, their frozen figures stood stiffly at the door way.

"Thanks." Natsuki said bluntly, signifying them to flee for their lives. The girls quickly made a bow and hurried back the way they came.

"They're off in a hurry." I said, smiling to myself as I closed the door behind us.

Natsuki growled in reply, looking at me sceptically and I returned the gaze with a masked look of my own.

Just thinking back on the raw killing intent streaming from her heated gaze make my heart race...

"You should have come home first and I could have come with you, then we wouldn't have those flies swarming around you. What did you get?" She said with a scowl on her face.

"But there was a sale, Natsuki, I didn't know if there would be any left we I cam home first." I replied digging one of my hands in the bags she held.

Her frown deepened at, what she most likely believed to be a poor excuse – but that expression soon changed the moment she saw the items I brought.

"Mayo!" She rejoiced, her eyes soon shining with childish happiness – her expression enticing the image of a dog's tail wagging frantically behind her to my mind.

The beast I hold captive: she is savage and dangerous – watching her leaves my heart pounding but she also causes my heart to melt, by being the adorable puppy that she is.

**

* * *

… That Keeps Me Captive**

I live with the devil. Manipulative, cunning and devious, she is: the epitome of evil.

She acts like the saint and is revered as a goddess but I can see it in her eyes – those burgundy red hues hides the very fires of hell that burns my very soul.

I've noticed her deliberate ploys – setting up meetings just to watch me take down those I deem enemies – she would lead those girls by the hand knowing it would be to their impending doom, and her look of sheer delight as she watches me loom over those love-sick girls brings cold shivers down my spine.

She was cruel, and she took delight in my kills and triumphs; pride at my strength and skills; and pleasure in the suffering of others.

The few, rare occasions where I am involved in a brawl in her presence, I would take down the foe and she would be worried - chiding me with her words, but I can see – see that as she watches me completely overwhelm and dispatch my opponent with ease, her eyes are filled with mirth and fascination. She found my fights as amusing as I found them stress-relieving.

But for those to be so unlucky as to come across her entering the ring personally and takes things into her own hands, they have my condolences...

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, I'm flattered by your feelings, I really am. But I already have someone special to me." I heard Shizuru coo from behind the open door.

I had arrived to pick her up after class, but finding her absent from our usual meeting place I asked around to find her location, and eventually it brought me here - standing outside the open door of a small, empty conference room I hear the soft sobs from a girl and the motherly affectionate murmurs from the Kyoto-born, comforting the poor girl.

At times she can be like an angel, a deity that all her admirers claim her to be...

"But Fujino-sama, why? Why her? I- There are so many people better than her. She's barbaric and uncouth. She gets into fights and-" I girl continued in wails.

I was never one to eaves drop, nor one to hear insults and do nothing about it, so I pushed open the door and made my presence known.

"Shizuru?" I called.

The two of them stood a bit further into the room - the girl had her back facing me, her hands clutching the front of my girlfriend's blouse. Tear-filled eyes soon turned its sights upon me, shining with immense hate, but what I was more concerned about was the cold fury behind those blazing red orbs of my personal devil.

"Ah, Natsuki!" Shizuru looked at me with eyes glazed with false intent. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time speaking with- um" She halted in her words, looking down and taking a moment before she continued. "with um... Sakura-san"

As soon as Shizuru's words left her lips, the girl's hands dropped limply to her side her eyes that were still looking in my direction, widen in shock and betrayal.

... But truly she was a real devil that was so very cruel.

"Oh? Would you two need another moment?" I asked.

The now silent girl dropped her head looking ever more broken.

"No. I believe we're done." Shizuru replied, walking passed the heartbroken girl and making sure to leave a soft squeeze of reassurance on her shoulder while passing.

I held the door open as Shizuru walked out; we left the room with the girl in shocked silence.

Walking down the corridor, I spoke once we were out of ear shot: "Her name wasn't Sakura was it?"

"No, I believe that was Ayano-san." She answered.

"You know they practically kissed the ground you walk on, for you to so blatantly forget their name is a bit mean, don't you think?" I asked. Despite my own misgiving with those obsessed admirers, for them to receive such treatment from there idol is just plain... vicious.

"She shouldn't have said those things about Natsuki, then." She replied with a shadow of a pout, slyly slipping her hand into my own.

I halted our walk, causing her to look back at me.

She stared into me with those reddish orbs - like always there was fire behind those eyes, a fire that melted my heart, and I couldn't help but smile.

She is the devil - behind her angelic smile hides a demon that is both cruel and unforgiving, yet I can not help but remain her captive – because there is no where else I would want to be that would make me feel safer and more secure. She is my fallen angel, and I was the one that made her fall.

* * *

**A/N**: Shizuru may seem a bit... disturbed in the first part since I wanted it to seem like she was leading unsuspecting girls to her place to feed them to her hungry werewolf. But she's just having a little fun, she knows Natsuki wouldn't go too far and Shizuru always have ways to control her little beast ^-^

As for the second part... meh! Rushed it, having completely rewritten a whole section 3 times, writing the fic in less than one week AND all at the midst of studies and ringing door bells and trick-or-treaters I no longer have the energy to proofread it... so I hope it looks at least consistent


	14. Surrender

**EDIT:** Special thanks to **Crosswood** for Beta-ing this chapter!

**A/N: **I think a lot of you can relate to this one! Only did a quick once over so hopefully it's not too much jibberish. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Surrender**

_Stubborn and hard-headed; like a relentless starving wolf that refuses to let go of its hold on a fresh piece of meat._

At the first sign of that familiar yet infuriating sound, my arm swung in a large arc to slam onto the bedside table behind me. Blindly searching; my hand soon found the electronic device that was my phone and fingers were quick to randomly jam the exposed buttons until silence reigned over the still room once more.

I let out a content breath, basking in the comfort and warmth of the bed. The arms wrapped around my torso had loosened during my movements, but the lithe warm body still lingered close beside me – her silky caramel hair sprayed out and mingled with my own.

I could feel her breath brush against my arm – having been commandeered as a make-shift pillow – and her deep shallow breathing told me that my unfortunate awakening had not affected her.

I let out a defeated sigh before silently and carefully escaping from her gentle hold: picking up her limp arm that lay lazily on my stomach, side-shifting away from her, and untangling my legs in the progress. Lying just out of her reach, I decided to wake myself up with a rejuvenating stretch – raising my arms above my head, extending my legs to the full, and pointing my toes to the far edges of our bed. My back arched and clicked as I let out a satisfying groan – yet despite my intentions, this action seemed to have left me even more tired and relaxed as I let my body slump back onto the mattress.

But not before her arms snaked their way back around my waist again – in the small interval when my back had arched, she had slipped her arms around me – encasing me in a tight embrace.

She made a slight whine as she proceeded to curl and snuggle closer to my body, returning to that warmth we had shared just seconds ago.

"Shizuru, I have to get up." I quietly murmured, groggy voice betraying my words. My body still yearned for sleep but reason told me otherwise.

A whining sound came from my sleeping beauty, muffled by her burrowing her face deeper to the curves of my body.

"I made lunch plans with Mai…" I began to reason; raising my voice in the hope it would wake me up, feebly attempting to pull away from her hold.

She ignored my words and tangled her legs with mine.

"Natsuki, I had a late night." She whined, pulling herself closer to me and diminishing the little room I made between us.

I twisted in her hold, facing her, and then returned her sleepy embrace.

"Yes, I know you had a late night. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to get up." I gently cooed in her ear, stroking her hair to soothe. A discontent grumble radiated from her throat.

The action was calming – not only to her, but to me as well – and her scent was intoxicating. The drowsy veil of sleep and pure restful bliss called to me

'No. Need to get up Up, up, up.' I mentally chanted, driving away the sweet temptation, and with that I wrestled her arms away from me – all the while ignoring her incoherent murmurs:

"Natsuki… Ikezu… Mayo… -wich… Bed…"

"Ah-huh, ah-huh." I agreed, without truly knowing what she was trying to convey.

While I tried to untangle my legs again, I pulled my upper body further away from her snaking arms… and then I felt that hollow feeling – like when you walk up a set of stairs. The feeling was that heart dropping moment where you expect another step… but it never comes.

Thud.

I found myself lying on the carpeted floor, staring up at the ceiling now obscured by my navy blue hair.

'I really don't want to get up.' I thought to myself as I steeled and willed my body to recover from the unexpected fall off the bed.

But the next thing I knew, the lithe body previously sprawled across our bed slipped down and flopped itself to my awaiting arms, bringing along with it the sheets and duvet.

Once again her arms snaked around me, her face digging into the croak of my neck. She groaned in protest once more – it was then that I finally surrendered.

There, we lay on the ground, beside our bed: in each other's arms – but before letting the comforting slumber whisk us away, I reached desperately for my phone to inform Mai of the change in plans – I was going to sleep in.

_They say opposites attract, but I say it's the similarities you find, discover and develop in each other that keep you together._

_Other than Shizuru, I don't think I know anyone as persistent and stubborn as me, and I learned there are times you should just give in – just like Shizuru does for me._

**

* * *

****A/N: **The omake is more of a continuation, but since it has a completely different tone (aimed to be more humourous than peaceful tranquillity) I separated them.

**

* * *

Omake 1:**

The gentle clinks of colliding metal on fragile porcelain filled the silence in the kitchen/dining room area of the Kuga/Fujino apartment before Mai's worried voice filled the room:

"Is Shizuru-san okay?" She questioned with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's just really tired," a tired Natsuki replied in a monotonous voice. "You can just ignore her; she'll wake up properly soon." Having barely woken up herself, she rubbed away the lingering sleep in her eyes and adjusted the oversized shirt she had hastily thrown on that morning – her hair was still a mess and she made no attempt at taming it.

"I take it this is the reason you had to change our plans?" Mai said a hint of mirth in her eyes as she looked over the edge of the table and into Natsuki's lap.

The blunette nodded mindlessly, ignoring her friend's odd looks, wandering eye and sly smile – she sat back against the chair, subtly extending the length of her spine until she heard a satisfying click.

"You seem like you had a late night too." Her red-headed friend said in a hushed jest, eyes returning to the half-peeled green ones in front of her.

"Yeah, that's because I waited up for her to finish her project, Natsuki replied with little bit more strength to her voice, before breaking out in a large yawn. "I tried to help here and there… didn't do much though."

"You know what? Maybe some food will wake you up." The motherly friend offered, having already gotten up and made her way to the kitchen to prepare the mentioned food.

"Ah, Thanks. Sorry! I should really be the one that's offering with you being the guest and all."

"That's okay." Mai replied in a louder voice, over the sounds of retrieving cooking utensils from the drawers and cupboards.

"And sorry for flaking out of our plans and making you come over. It's just that Shizuru wouldn't let me out of bed this morning."

Mai stopped in her movements. Having crouched down behind the counter to get to some of the plates, she was unsure both of what she just heard and the immediate conclusion that she drawn because of it – confusion was evident on her face. Knowing her bashful friend though, she doubted the innuendo.

"And then she had me pinned on the ground." The sleep-deprived delinquent continued.

The red head began to stand again, peering over the counter with a questioning look directed to her blue-headed friend.

'No. No, Natsuki isn't the type to just share things like this; it must be something completely innocent – literal maybe…' Mai thought, convincing herself that it was her own mind jumping to those thoughts.

"Man, my back hurts. I better get that Mayo sandwich she promised."

Mai blushed as she tore her eyes away from the blue-headed delinquent sitting by the table on the dining chair.

Natsuki sighed as she sipped at her tea, her other hand gently stroking at the caramel tresses on her lap – there her girlfriend slept, a tight hold around her waist, head on her lap, and her body across two other chairs below the dining table.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you have the time. For now, I think I'm going go take a nap. lol

**EDIT:** In case you didn't understand the mayo thing, the part where Shizuru mumbled: "Natsuki… Ikezu… Mayo… -wich… Bed…", she meant: "Natsuki-ikezu... I'll make you a Mayo sandwich if you stay in bed" in other word she was trying to bribe her (yeah not really a joke but I thought it'll be cute to show the lengths Shizuru would go to get Natsuki to stay in bed and also to weird out Mai into thinking that Natsuki could be bribed for "things" with Mayo sandwiches)


	15. Vulnerable

**A/N: **This update is beta-ed by the awesome **Crosswood**.  
It's not so much on the sweet or funny side – more slice of life-ish. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Vulnerable**

_I've left your woman, tied and gagged, at your place. Keep a leash on her!_

I had received the text message a little over an hour ago - although I hadn't realised it at the time. I'd only spotted it when I had checked my phone as I waited for the elevator to reach our apartment floor. The sender wasn't in my contact list but their number sat above the message just waiting to be saved.

The digital message would have sent up blaring red flares if it hadn't been for the leash reference and the absence of anonymity – there was something about the message that didn't seem hostile – it was, at most, annoyed and maybe a little embarrassed.

I tucked away the device, pondering at the peculiar message.

The choice of "your woman" would mean the sender had a – let's say an "uneasy" relationship - with Shizuru, as they deemed it derogatory to refer her to being my possession. Not that that's not true, since I know a certain red-eyed girl that would be delighted to affirm that accusation.

And "tied and gagged" couldn't really mean anything more than something metaphoric – just the thought of finding Shizuru bound, blind-folded and silenced on our apartment floor brought an amused smile to my face. I considered maybe she was silenced by a crushing argument… but that seemed just as unlikely as the literal description. In addition, the last part - "Keep her on a leash!" - would indicate Shizuru was uncontrollable, which overturned any theories around crushing defeat in a verbal argument.

… Then what could it mean?

I continued to bemusedly ponder at my unexpected riddle even as my hands turned the key to our shared apartment door. What had she said about her plans today?

"I'm home." I called out from our threshold, taking off my shoes in the process.

"Ah, Natsuki! Welcome home." She called back from the living room/dining room. Her voice was relatively normal, with only the slightest hint of unease.

I walked further into our abode, swiftly catching sight of her brown hair swaying to the side as she turned awkwardly to me while seated on the dining room chair.

At first I was confused at her posture - the odd angle of her upper body to her seated lower made one of my brows to quirk up in question - but then my eyes travelled down from her sweetly smiling face… down to her hands, which were tied to the back of her chair.

The edges of my lips twitched in amusement as the text message crossed my mind.

Smiling widely, I strode over to the table and seated myself opposite my bound love. I couldn't help the laughter that shone through my eyes, but I managed to tame that wide, gleeful smile into a normal smile I reserve for when we're talking about nothing substantial.

"How was Natsuki's day?" She queried, creating small talk despite her current predicament.

I could see it; she knew I saw her restrained hands, and from my new angle I could also see the bandana-like cloth that hung limply around her neck. That had, no doubt, acted as a gag before my arrival.

Her face tried to hide her discomfort with her current situation – but her pride refused to address it, and my lips twitched to smile even wider.

"Well it's obviously not been as interesting as yours, Shizuru." I replied – trying my hardest to hold back my mocking tone and keep my nonchalant demeanour alive.

She gave me a chiding glare – she knew I was having a delightful time at her expense and could do nothing about it but glare warningly at me – daring me to laugh. I didn't. I was smart enough to know there's only so far you can push Shizuru before you regret it for the rest of your life.

"So what happened?" I finally asked with an even tone, but the sense of mirth never left my gaze.

"It appears Haruka was in a bad mood today." She replied diplomatically.

Even now she refused to admit defeat and ask for help – she could be stubborn and prideful at times. All the more reason to find this setting humorous.

"I think I got a text from Haruka, about this… ah, situation, around an hour ago," I said maintaining that even tone, a twinkle in my eyes.

I watched the subtle chewing of her lower lip, her eyes cast away in embarrassment, hands fidgeting behind her.

"I have it under control." She replied with false confidence, her eyes defiant.

"You know…" I said, as I stood up from my seat. Locking gazes with her, walking around the obstacle between us, I shoved one side of the chair around so she could face me. The foot of the chair scraped loudly against the faux wooden floor. She looked up to me with calculating eyes.

Shizuru waited, ready and poised, for me to laugh at her one and only humiliation; waited for me to claim that one victorious tease I unrightfully deserved; waited to turn it all back onto me. Even in her predicament, her skills of manipulation and words could have made it so I ultimately ended up as the red-faced tomato she loves me to be - but I didn't.

I didn't mock, I didn't laugh, I didn't ridicule or tease – I just looked down at her. Because as I stared into her eyes and took in her vulnerability, her helplessness, her powerlessness against me – instead of feeling childish triumph at her weakness, I felt… invigorated.

My lips pulled into a wide sly smile as I finally finished in a hush sultry sound of a whisper:

"… Haruka suggested I put a leash on you… I think I'll take that advice to heart."

Leaning in close, I sealed our lips and let the feeling of authority and power envelop her – us – and cast away any possible thoughts of revenge; of schemes to save face; of the world; of everything – from her mind.

It wasn't every day you got Fujino Shizuru unwillingly tied up in a chair in the middle of your living room.

**

* * *

A/N:** Hehehe Natsuki skipped a step there. Shizuru would've made it this ending, regardless, to get some sort of benefit out of her situation. She got a pleasant surprise when she didn't have to do any of the work!

P.S. Early Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy holiday etc! Cya in 2011! Take care!

**

* * *

Omake:**

Natsuki: So what did you do to the loud-mouth? You've pressed her buttons before, but it's never led to this.

Shizuru: You know… she came over, and we just got to talking…

N: About…?

S: … Her love life.

N: What the heck did you say… what the heck did you DO that she felt the need to gag you AND tie your hands up?

S: Let's just say she's more of a prude and tsundere than Natsuki is on these matters. I was just giving her some advice.

_Haruka is currently somewhere, completely red-faced, trying to slam her head hard enough against the wall to forget certain things and become blissfully ignorant and innocent again._


	16. Pride and Confidence

**A/N: **Once again, special thanks to my beta **Crosswood** for checking this update (she had the misfortune of having to correct all my horrible grammar mistakes!)**  
**

**

* * *

Pride and Confidence**

'I don't regret this. I don't regret this.'

I kept that mantra in my head as my amateur opponent entered the ring, her silky blue hair tied up in a tight ponytail, revealing her slender neck for all to see.

I lightly jumped from one foot to another, pumping my fist in the air to flex my muscles for the match ahead.

She knocked her gloves together, to test its thickness and check how they cushioned her knuckles from impact, in effect bringing my attention to her hands… which soon travelled up to her eyes – those glistening green eyes. Had it been another situation, I would have been devoured by those deep forest eyes; taken in by her natural beauty and physique. Not now.

'I'll show her I'm better.' A venomous voice - one which I never knew I had - rung in my head.

I felt the rage grow once again in my chest – the same fury that (despite my better judgment) had driven me to ask for a match with an inexperienced boxer.

'She doesn't deserve her - I'm better. I'll show her.' That same voice continued its chant.

"Just a friendly match, right? I don't think I can hold my own with a boxing champ if it's serious." Her husky smooth voice spoke out to me in the ring, as we begun to circle – lightly bouncing on our feet with our fists raised.

"Yeah, of course. There's no way I would go all out on a beginner like that." I gave her a fake friendly smile, hoping she would feel the snide remark.

"That's good to hear." The edges of her lips pulled to a lopsided smile and a glint shone in her eyes.

"Be careful up there, Natsuki." My beautiful goddess' voice sang out.

Her smooth words soothed the angry beast inside – allowing my rationality to return to its rightful place.

'This isn't right – I should know better.' I chided myself. 'Why am I doing this?'

"Don't worry, Shizuru. I will." My opponent flashed a different smile in my goddess' direction, the latter of whom stood somewhere behind me outside of the ring. I remembered again why I had challenged the newcomer in the gym – a newcomer who I envied and hated for having what I wanted; having what she doesn't deserve.

I have always known that Shizuru-sempai had a girlfriend – a fact that simultaneously encouraged and wounded me. And now that I've met this infamous girlfriend at long last, I couldn't help but challenge her to a match – even if it was unfair, given I was a District Champion and she was just a new member in the gym. I had to show my goddess I was more worthy - that I am better.

"Shall we?" I asked with an edge.

"Sure." She shrugged, taking this match all too lightly "Is there some sort of etiquette we have to go through firs-"

I took a step in and made a quick jab before she could finish her question – her demeanour was growing to irritate me more than her position. Something about the way she took my attitude and actions unnerved me; she didn't find me a threat – in fact it was like she looked down on me; like she pitied what I was doing; that everything was in vain.

She skilfully side-stepped my fist; dodging without panic.

"Guess not" she muttered under her breath.

Finally taking the match more seriously she raised her gloved hands, squaring her shoulder and poised for the next strike. Her posture was non-threatening, almost demure. She kept her body almost side-on, elbows close to appear as small and yielding as possible - but her eyes told me she was on guard. She wasn't looking for a fight, but she wasn't going to be made a fool.

I kept switching my weight from one foot to another, stepping in closer randomly to take shots at her every now and then – all of which she dodged narrowly but completely.

There was something in those eyes – that glint – I didn't like. It made me feel inferior. It made me feel defeated – I wasn't going to be defeated.

As I glared angrily into those eyes I lost my rationality and my sense, and began to increase my speed and strength - my punches and jabs became more serious, as though I was at a proper match - as though the opponent in front me wasn't the beginner that she is.

I saw the flicker of shock when my glove grazed the side of her porcelain white cheek. I moved faster, as did she – dodging left and right – she narrowly avoided or weakly defended against me, taking quick jabs at me very now and then to, attempting to make me back off.

The glimpse of shock stayed for only a moment in her eyes – it soon turned to focus and determination - yet that glint remained securely in those forest green orbs, driving me more helpless and enraged.

I stepped up my game and pushed her back with my repeated jabs. We edged closer to the side of the ring, as my onslaught of punches gave her no time to counter or even get a proper footing.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that my goddess was watching – Shizuru-sempai was watching how I was dominating the match – that my rival was no match, that my rival was not good enough to protect her and that she's not the big bad wolf that everyone makes her out to be.

'I am better.' I told myself.

And that was the beginning of the end… but not for her.

It was a mistake on my part for not focusing on the opponent – however, much later, I would come to realise it would have eventually happened anyway, regardless of my focus.

It was only an instant, a moment in which I advanced too fast and swung too hard, and my offensive had driven my blue-haired rival too far - she instinctively cut off to the side as my arm went sailing past her face. Her own arm went forward, brushing past mine - but not in a straight punch, but as a means to position her arm for a devastating blow.

Her movement were too fast for me to react, so I just watched wide eyed as she reeled her elbow back towards me, promising a broken nose and her victory in my twisted little competition.

But she stopped short, jumping back for no apparent reason, arms slumped to her side, her feet taking several steps back before planting again.

She rubbed the back of her neck with her wrist, looking toward Shizuru-sempai, before returning her gaze to me.

"Sorry," she said, "but do you mind if we stop it here? I don't seem all that used to boxing."

"Uh… Yeah, that's fine." I replied confusedly, as my heart and mind begun to recover from the shock of near injury.

She exited the ring and was immediately greeted by Shizuru-sempai presenting a soft plush towel, and also a pair of red burgundy eyes that shone with immense pride and adoration.

"Ara, did Natsuki end the match because she couldn't bear to lose? You weren't fairing very well for a while." Mirth clouded my goddess' gaze and her words. "Who am I to trust to protect me if Natsuki can be beaten so easily?"

My one time rival huffed. "There was no way I could've beaten her at her own game – even if she was going easy on me, did you see all the trophies? Plus, even if I lost, I can trust you to not only protect yourself but also me as well. In fact - I feel sorry for the poor sucker that tries to fight you."

My long time crush playfully hit her girlfriend's arm as they walked away from the ring, from me.

I realised then what the glint had been – it was confidence. Not confidence in winning the fight, but confidence in winning the _meaning_ behind the fight.

I had no chance – I had lost both the battle and the war.

* * *

**A/N: **Not that ShizNat orientated but I think their relationship still shone through.

Hope you enjoyed the update, more to come later this week (because I was on a roll!)


	17. The Carrot and the Whip

**A/N: **Imagine those therapeutic-like sessions, where they ask you to close your eyes and imagine a scenery while ambient sounds in the background - but don't actually close your eyes because then you won't be able to read the update!

As always, special thanks to **Crosswood** for beta-ing**  
**

**

* * *

The Carrot and the Whip**

The blazing hot rays of the sun beat down upon you, as the warm sea breeze sweeps past the small of your back. It carries on all the way up to the base of your neck, which is exposed from having your prized blue hair swept to the side.

The small gust of air is welcomed, as the sun-baked sand stirs to give you a moment's reprieve.

Gingerly you creak open your eyes and allow the blinding rays into your dark pupils – you are greeted with the magnificent sight of a white sandy beach under a cloudless blue sky - crystal blue waves gently rise and recede to and from the edges of the soft sand.

You let out a content sigh. That there is not a soul in sight to disturb your well-earned rest, nor spoil your time alone with your girlfriend. You turn your head from the empty beach to your brunette, who is sitting beside you. She sat in the faux-safety of the shadow cast by the large umbrella you slaved to drag here; she observes the scenery and listens to the calmness of nature that surrounds us.

You close your eyes once more as the summer heat envelopes you again, and sleep borders the edges of your mind.

"Natsuki?" Your girlfriend calls out your name gently.

"Hm?" You vainly attempt a reply.

"You should reapply your sun block, Natsuki. We don't want you to have any sunburn do we?"

"Arrhhh." You make a discontent noise, as your mind sluggishly tried to remember how long you've been here and when it was you last applied the sticky substance.

Your laziness prevents you from checking your watch. Your tiredness from driving here, carrying the umbrella, and then lying under the unforgiving sun stops you from getting up and doing what you know you'll regret if you don't. So you do the only logical thing that comes to mind:

"Shizuru, put it on for me." Your mumble is listless – one eye opens to look at your girlfriend.

You see that fine brow rise in surprise, but it soon lowers and her smile turns to a mischievous cheeky one.

"If you insist, Natsuki."

You wonder if you have just invited the devil, but you resist the urge to warn her off, because you've learned over the years that a warning would only warrant the exact opposite of its intention - so instead you try for calm, and ready yourself for the sudden cool liquid on the small of your back (accompanied by soft delicate hands).

Still, you flinch despite your preparations. The sun block falls upon your skin, but you relax the moment familiar hands began spreading the thick cream out – covering your exposed back and shoulder blades; arms, thighs, calves and feet.

You bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from giggling when her gentle touch moves too close to sensitive areas, and you try to will yourself to return to the half-sleep state you want to be in.

To you, it's becoming less of a surprise when she doesn't do anything inappropriate or otherwise – it simply further convinces you that she could behave if she wanted to.

She makes an affirmative hum when she's done, and goes back to her seat to tend to herself.

You mumble a 'Thanks' as you try to close your eyes and return to your previous state of inactiveness, but the moment is gone, and you no longer feel like lying motionlessly upon the silky soft sand.

"Shizuru?" You ask without raising your head, "What drinks do we have in the cooler?"

You peer up towards and beyond your love, looking to see the blue and white chilly bin (that you also had to drag all the way here since you couldn't allow your brown haired lover to carry such heavy things).

"Lemon tea, coke and water." She answers, while she finishes up with the sun block herself.

"Can I get a lemon tea? Please." You plead gently, making eye contact to those glistening red orbs.

You witness her smile reaching her eyes just before she twists around to fetch the aforementioned beverage.

Returning to you, she has already made quick work of the small plastic wrap covering the flimsy straw, and with it she proceeds to puncture the tiny circular foil on your paper carton drink.

Pushing yourself up to rest on your elbows, you wipe the film of sweat from your brow with the back of your hand. She hands you the drink. You take with gratitude – offering a more pronounced 'Thanks' this time.

Another gust of wind blows by, this time picking up grains of the beach along with it – grazing and sticking onto your now greasy back. She watches you take the first big slurp, which draws the sides of the packaging into itself.

"Is Natsuki hungry?" Your attentive girlfriend asks.

You release your hold on the straw, letting the drink draw air back in as the carton flexes into its original form –gurgling as it does.

"Did… did you make the sandwich I asked?" You ask tentatively (with puppy eyes - you remember the trifling argument you had started over the very same subject hours before.)

"Natsuki - you know so much mayonnaise isn't good for you," she starts saying causing you to look away with a childish pout "…but yes I made the sandwich."

And they say _you're_ the whipped one.

You spin your head back instantly with a jovial expression – happiness and joy radiating from your eyes just like the heat from the sand.

Flipping over to sit on your towel properly, you rest your drink beside you.

"Thank you, Shizuru. Love you!"

Her only reply is a defeated (but affectionate) smile, as she hands you the wrapped food she's already retrieved from the chilly bin.

Greedily, you ripped away the plastic film and take that first hungry bite – savouring the taste and voicing your immense approval with an unrestrainable, sensuous groan. A thought crosses your mind as you stare out at the bright sunny beach.

"Shizuru? Can you help me with something? My hands are full and I need to put on sun block."

A devious smile. Sometimes a carrot should be favoured over the whip.

* * *

**A/N:** Muahaha! Are the readers from the northern hemisphere missing summer now? Because that was my evil ingenious plan all along! And you thought I just felt like writing an update - nope, I'm just trying to make you jealous of us who is residing in the southern hemisphere relaxing during summer X)

Oh also, I don't really know where to drop this bomb so I'll just say it here: I'm intending to cease updates to The One in Power after the 20th chapter (whenever that will be) I'll probably end up with another one shot collection with another theme but yeah no more updates after the 20th chapter... In other news! Another update coming up this week!


	18. Missing You

**A/N: **Angst got to me! Hehehe**  
**

**

* * *

Missing You**

How long has it been since I've last seen you? Heard from you?

In this foreign country time has passed faster than I had imagined – at first I was immersed in things that made me forget; forget all else apart from what I was doing and being. But now everything is quiet again, and my heart aches and yearns for you. I wonder - do you miss me?

Sitting in the unfamiliar taxi, I sit in silence as my companions strike up an idle chit-chat and debate the most whimsical of things. Its times like these I think of you and I question myself: do you long for me the way I do for you? Does a moment's solace carry me into your thoughts and dreams? Does every little detail and image bring me to you?

I watch the scene in front of me blur as the taxi picks up speed, and I am reminded of you and your silky hair - hair that flutters in the wind when it escapes your protective helmet. I see plants and grasses along the sidewalk and I can't help but compare their shade of green to your eyes. My own eyes flicker to the front, where I can see the bulging fingers of the driver, his popping veins and his hairy arms makes me think of your own subtle firm one – a contrast indeed.

Everything in this foreign place reminds me of you, yet nothing can or can come close to replacing you.

I ponder on why I am here, and I recall that Reito suggested this trip – for relaxation and therapy reasons – as a reward of sorts after my demanding school year. I was reluctant… but eventually I yielded, because regardless of the trip you would not be by my side. Even so the distance adds to the pain more than I had imagined.

Where are you now I wonder? Are you eating well? Are you looking after yourself? Do you, do you miss me?

* * *

Passing through the arrival gates, the wide walkway is crowded with family members and friends that await their respective loved ones (that may or may not have been on the same plane as I).

There is murmur and chatter, with the odd squeal of superficial surprise as teenage girls welcome long-missed family or friends. I spot your disgruntled self amidst the swarm, your cold demeanour having driven away bystanders; so I bid Reito and Haruka a quick farewell as we part to the parties that have arrived to take us home.

"How was your trip?" You ask quickly, taking my one and only bag from my hands before stalking briskly towards the parking lot.

"Hmm." I make an indifferent hum – unable to voice my longing and yearning for you.

"Well I'm glad you're back." You mutter discretely, grasping my hand in yours. "It felt like the longest week ever, and that had nothing to do with my exams!" The amount of people thinned, as the two of us closed on the open air car park.

I couldn't contain my smile as the sun shone down upon my girlfriend and me.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok my little readers, that the end of my triple-whammy updates, they would have came out faster if I hadn't been so lazy!

Thank you to Crosswood for being my beta-ing fiend! (Readers, you have no idea how lost you'd be without her corrections, so be grateful!)

Till next time!


	19. Strange Turn of Events

**A/N: **ARRRGGGRRRGGGHHHHHGGG! ... I feel so mentally exhausted... I'm not 100% satisfied with this update but I can't be bothered anymore

Tried a new style. Somewhat slice-of-life-ish. Enjoy what you can and just look forward to the final 20th chapter.

* * *

**A Strange Turn of Events**

It was a strange day. Perhaps not to you, my dear reader, but to Fujino Shizuru the day started looking strange the moment she entered her apartment.

Now as you may or may not know, our beloved heroine is in a committed relationship – and also living – with her girlfriend, who goes by the name of Kuga Natsuki.

Their story is long and turbulent one: full of turmoil and heartache; a story surrounding a painful one-sided love; adventures on such a scale that no one with a sane and rational mind would whole-heartedly believe in them; and also death. But that is not the story I will speak of today.

Today, we will instead dive into what appeared to be a normal, typical day in the city our two main characters resides in. Today we will unravel the mystery of what befell our red-eyed protagonist.

It was a clear autumn afternoon. The temperature had dropped in the past week as summer made its absence known.

It was on this day that Fuuka Academy's ex-Kaichou could be found leisurely walking, her usual diplomatic smile on her face.

Their apartment was a short distance from her campus, and though she would usually take the bus or have her girlfriend pick her up, today she felt like enjoying the last of the clear blue skies before the murky winter weather took hold.

She gently tugged at her scarf, wrapping it tighter around her slender neck. The tip of her chin and jaw burrowed down into its warm confines as the autumn chill whisked past, blown by a passing gust of wind.

Our young lady thought of the winter ahead; of the snow and the cold; of the ice… and it led her mind to her blue-haired beauty and of her powers that used to be. The ice that was once aimed and fired at her; the ice that once summoned a mechanical beast which caused their temporary demise; and the cold stare that used to claim those rich green eyes.

Shizuru took a moment to stare blankly at the sky as her mind wandered through past deeds.

After enduring those troubles, the turmoil which fell on the two afterward seemed insignificant in comparison, and yet they still mattered – the discrimination, the hordes of jealous fans, and their own confused, misguided actions and feelings. They had all hurt at the time

'_But now, is not the time to think about such things.'_ Shizuru mentally chided, reminding herself that things had finally settled down for the better. They'd learnt and agreed to simply enjoy their life together and not worry about their troubled past or shrouded future.

She continued her journey home after her moment of depressive contemplation, and on passing their local grocery store our heroine was struck with a heart-enlightening idea.

'_Perhaps Natsuki would enjoy her favourite dish tonight.'_ She thought to herself.

Always one to indulge her supposedly gruff girlfriend, our heroine took an unexpected –yet frequently taken – detour before making her way home.

Yes, this day had been just like any other day in the life of Fujino Shizuru – the musing over trivia, the reminiscence about her painful past and the spoiling of her beloved girlfriend – but little does she know her world is about to be spun out of place...

* * *

Smiling to herself, our friend thought of the adorable expression her loved one would show upon the announcement of their dinner tonight. As she grasped the plastic shopping bags into one hand and proceed to unlock the doors to her apartment with the other, she recalled that her girlfriend is on her day off and wondered whether she would be sprawled out on the couch lazily, or still suited up in her leathers after a day's ride.

It was then, the moment she managed to enter her home properly, that Shizuru realised something was strange, very strange.

She first heard the sounds of suppressed whimpers as the bags in her hands rustled in the otherwise silent room.

Our dear Shizuru thought for a second that it was her beloved that was weeping quietly - until she heard the clear crisp voice that she had come to know so well:

"Shizuru?"

The love interest of our tale popped her head around the corner to peer at her recently arrived lover, who was still standing – appearing lost – at the door.

"Natsuki?" Our main character replied back with the utmost of confusion.

At first she couldn't understand why Natsuki would be crying, but now knew that it wasn't the blue-haired biker that was still wailing softly. The noise seemed to be coming from the direction of their lounge. Shizuru had no idea who the mysterious person could be, or why Natsuki seemed so unaffected.

'_If it's Mai or a friend that is crying, then she should look concerned…' _Shizuru reasoned.

To Shizuru, it did not sound like the television or some other form of electronic device that was making the sad sniffles and chokes – the crying was clearly real, and was making our usually aware and intuitive friend rather perplexed.

She gave her lover a questioning look. Our blue-headed friend offered an odd, rather uncomfortable and indecisive smile, along with a roll of her eyes.

"You know how I mentioned that it felt someone was watching me the other day?" Natsuki began in a hushed tone devised to keep their conversation private from their 'guest'. She made her way to the threshold and took the groceries from Shizuru's hands.

Shizuru gave a silent nod as she stepped out of her shoes and slowly made her way to the living room – still puzzled as to why there was a crying girl in their home.

"Well it turns out it was another… _ahem_… jealous fan that hasn't quite accepted the two of us." Natsuki finished, just before re-entering the lounge where a young woman wept painfully in their leather couch.

Now this type of encounter wasn't all that strange to the pair; as it has been mentioned before, the two had handled hordes of jealous and resentful admirers before. Never though had Shizuru encountered one that her Natsuki could so much as tolerate, let alone allow entry into their own home!

Confusion had morphed into complete bewilderment.

Our heroine felt lost, like the world had shifted from under her feet – her blue-haired lover had always been a possessive and protective one, certainly a trait that our main lead took full advantage of given the chance and the harmless opportunity. The fact that Natuski hadn't thrown the poor girl onto her backside and then growled a threatening warning was particularly peculiar to Shizuru.

"I know I'd asked Natsuki not to be too harsh to those girls - but you are certainly acting strange." Shizuru whispered honestly, only to receive a mischievous smile and a twinkle in the biker's eye in return.

They walked over to, and sat together on the opposite side from the emotional girl.

"Well here she is. Say what you want to say." Natsuki said in a tactful tone

Shizuru's ears perked up at Natsuki's manner, and she wondered at the oddity of her wanting the girl to confess her feelings about the matter.

'_Natsuki has always hated hearing the girl's rambles: how we've not suited for each other; how they cared so much more; how they are more deserving… Why does she want to hear it now?' _

To say the least, our heroine hated the fact she was out of the loop, and also the strange sensation that something was very, very off about today. She played along with it anyway.

"Yes, Natsuki is right; perhaps it's best to let it all out and speak your mind now that we're all here."

"Don't-Don't speak so familiarly of Natsuki-sama!" The girl screeched between cries.

'_-sama?' _

Oh yes, what a strange day it was.

"Hey now! Shizuru has every right to speak of me like that – she's my girlfriend." Natsuki chided sternly, but without anger.

Yet at the very mention of Shizuru's place in our green-eyed friend's life, the unnamed girl bawled harder into her hands.

"Look, you- um…" Natsuki struggled to find words to comfort this anonymous girl that she had met less than fifteen minutes ago.

"But I've always liked you, we would have been so great together, we just never had the chance! But I still hoped… I still hoped even if I wasn't your girlfriend… I could… I could be-" The girl rambled in tears – both in self-loathing and in self-pity.

Natsuki wondered to herself on how to gently settle the girl's pitiful and desperate hopes when the biker's keen instincts sensed a dark and eerie intent within the room.

Quick to act, the biker rushed to her feet and declared in rapid speech: "The thing is: I love Shizuru and there's no one that can replace her in my heart."

"I-I know, e-even though I hate to admit it: Shi-Shizuru-sempai is perfect in every way. But-but I-" The girl spoke in near strangled chokes, too preoccupied to realise the danger she was in.

"Yes, yes but you can't help but have feelings for me. I appreciate your feelings and thank you, but I'm afraid I cannot return them." Natsuki continued hastily, practically lifting the besotted and unhappy girl to her feet before whisking her away to the door.

Our green-eyed lead would have felt guilty at her careless handling of a vulnerable girl's affection, given her past experiences and all, however the situation called for such actions - and quite frankly with her magnitude of similar encounters she had a sick satisfaction from the treatment she gave to those hated fan girls – Shizuru's or not.

Closing the door shut at the still snivelling young lady, our friend Natsuki let out a sigh of relief… yet her back tingled from that looming ominous presence she now sensed from behind her.

Before turning around, our blue haired friend mused on whether it had been a good idea to rile her lover up after all.

She turned to face our heroine, whom in the course of the events had changed to appear more like the villainous enchantress – staring dangerously into her lover's eyes – the red hot gaze holding untold demands only her beloved could decipher. Natsuki knew exactly how to dissolve the situation: just as Shizuru did when this usually happened.

"Ara? Is my Shizuru upset about something? Perhaps she is jealous?" Natsuki teased with a smile, walking up to her silent girlfriend and pulling her close – touching noses.

She stared into crimson eyes and watched as the dark haze lifted and become replaced with a shine.

"I'm not jealous." Our heroine pouted, as she nestled her face into the crook of her beloved's neck and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace reassuring herself of their love.

Our blue haired biker chuckled and returned the embrace – glad at the fact she got to reverse their roles and tease her lover back for once…but for Shizuru it had just been strange day.

* * *

**A/N: **I had an omake but looking back at it - it wasn't necessary or funny so I took it out.

I feel guilty for this disappointing piece of work so expect the final update in the near future! It'll be short but heart-warming! ^-^


	20. Dressed for Battle

**A/N: **This is officially the last chapter, there will be no more updates for The One in Power (mainly because I can no longer concoct ideas for this theme)!

A **big thank you to you, the readers**, for reading and reviewing!** And also to Crosswood** for her diligent and awesome work at beta-ing for me!

It's short, but enjoy!

* * *

**Dressed for Battle**

_White fluffy clouds would drift peacefully across the clear blue sky. The sound of mellow waves crashing gently down, merging with the distant cries of gulls soaring overhead. Music would play in the background._

_And my eyes would be captivated by her._

_Ignoring the watchful gaze of my friends and family, they would stand by their white framed fold out chairs placed on either side of the aisle._

_Ignoring the simple, yet beautiful, floral arrangements that decorate the white ribbons and banner with pink and whitish-green roses._

_Ignoring the texture and the sensation of sand, found beneath my bare feet, as I walk down my heart-yearned path._

_I would be captivated by the blue-haired angel that stood in wait for me._

_She'd have her hair in a half-up bun – with deliberate stray hair curled elegantly to her near bare shoulders – covering the whimsical spaghetti straps of her simple white dress. It would sway and float gently above her knees._

_Her hands would be clasped nervously together in front of her as her bright green eyes stare mesmerizingly into mine._

"… and I thought maybe you should wear a long gown – a more elegant one – as opposed to my simple dress. It can be like short at the front and long at the back with a trail – it'd get sand all over it but I think it'll look nice." My Natsuki continued to muse as we lay beneath the covers, on the bed in each other's arms.

Her hand mindlessly drew circles on my shoulder as I let her lead me into the intoxicating daydream.

Her chest grew and deflated against my face as her breath skimmed the top of my head. I let out a contented sigh and snuggled further into her arms.

"I'm surprised Natsuki would be wearing a dress..." I commented blankly to myself and soon noticed the sudden yet near missable tension in her arms. "… But I'm glad Natsuki would be willing. You would look so beautiful." I soothed, letting my finger draw circles on her arms as well.

She tightened her grip around me, burying her face into my hair.

"Well… I do want to look pretty for you." She whispered into my ear, her heated cheeks radiating onto mine.

I chuckled happily as I pulled back to see her loving and bashful face, and my heart was filled with unimaginable warmth.

"So what made Natsuki think so far into our future? Hm?" I asked teasingly, hoping to keep that pink tinge on her features a little while longer.

She gave me a queasy smile. Drawing me back to her embrace she pressed our lips together as her hand worked its way over to our bedside table and I heard the faint rumble of a drawer being drawn.

When she retreated and parted our kiss, my eyes opened to see hers staring deeply into mine… and when I looked into her hands… it felt like my heart had stopped that very moment.

* * *

**A/N: **And they get married and live happily ever after etc. etc.

It's been a pleasure writing and sharing my work, I'm glad that so many people enjoyed it too!

I take personal joy in reading your reviews, so even if you're reading this ages after its has been posted please just drop a word and let me know how you found this little collection of one-shots!


End file.
